Mihile/Skills
Nameless Warden |-50001214 | |Knight's Watch |Active |Knight's Watch absorbs damage from enemy and increases your damage for a set time. Prevents you from being pushed back by enemy's attacks for a short time when used as a Link Skill. |-50000250 | |Elemental Expert |Passive |Become an expert of the elements to increase Attack Power and Magic ATT. |} Mihile (I) |-51000001 | |Soul Shield |Passive |Amplifies the power of the Soul Shield to increase defense. |-51001005 | |Royal Guard |Active |Soul Shield nullifies enemy attack and counterattacks. Can guard while using this skill. |-51001004 | |Soul Blade |Active |Summons and gives form to invisible Soul power to inflict damage to enemies. |-51001003 | |Weightless Heart |Active |Use while in the middle of a jump to jump even further. The jumping distance increases as the skill level increases. |-51000002 | |Soul Devotion |Passive |Permanently increases Movement Speed and Jump. Required Skill: Soul Shield Lv. 1 |-51000000 | |HP Boost |Passive |Permanently increases Max HP. |} Mihile (II) |-51100001 | |Sword Mastery |Passive |Increases One-Handed Sword Mastery and Final Damage. Level 10 required to learn Sword Mastery. |-51100002 | |Final Attack |Passive |Grants a chance to activate an additional hit after an attack. Must have a One-handed Sword equipped. Required Skill: Sword Mastery Lv. 3 Level 20 required to learn Advanced Final Attack. |-51101003 | |Sword Booster |Active |Doubles the attack speed of your weapon. Must have a one-handed sword equipped. Required Skill: Sword Mastery Lv. 5 |-51101004 | |Rally |Active |Increases the Attack Power of your party members for a short time. Stacks with other buffs. |-51101005 | |Soul Driver |Active |Use Soul power to attack multiple enemies multiple times. |-51101006 | |Radiant Driver |Active |Drives back multiple enemies with a brilliant sword of light. Can be resisted by some monsters. |-51100000 | |Physical Training |Passive |Permanently improves STR and DEX through sheer physical training. |} Mihile (III) |-51110000 | |Self Recovery |Passive |Regularly recovers some HP and MP, even in combat. |-51110001 | |Intense Focus |Passive |Concentrate on permanently increasing Strength, Critical Rate, Final Damage, and Attack Speed. |-51110002 | |Righteous Indignation |Passive |Increases damage and critical rate when attacking enemies in abnormal status. |-51110009 | |Advanced Royal Guard |Passive |Enhances Royal Guard to do a more powerful counterattack when guarding multiple hits in a row. Ignores Attack Ignore and attack reflection effects when guarding more than 4 times. |-51110003 | |Radiant Charge |Passive |Increases damage. |-51111004 | |Enduring Spirit |Active |Significantly increases your defense, Abnormal Status Resistance, and all Elemental Resistance for a set time. |-51111008 | |Soul Link |Active |Connect your soul to nearby allies to unify and bolster your powers. Party members receive the effect when in Soul Link's range. Can be toggled On/Off |-51111005 | |Magic Crash |Active |Has a chance to cancel some enemy buffs and prevent them from casting new buffs. Debuffs: Attack Power/Magic ATT Increase, Weapon/Magic DEF Increase, Obsidian Skin. |-51111006 | |Trinity Attack |Active |Deal 3 consecutive attacks on multiple enemies in front of you. |} Mihile (IV) |-51120003 | |Soul Asylum |Passive |Uses the enhanced power of the Soul Shield to permanently decrease damage received from enemies. Required skill: Soul Shield Lv. 15 |-51120001 | |Expert Sword Mastery |Passive |Maxes out mastery of one-handed swords while increasing Critical Damage and Attack Power. Required Skill: Sword Mastery Lv. 10 |-51120002 | |Advanced Final Attack |Passive |Permanently increases Attack Power. Greatly increases the damage and activation rate of your Final Attack. Required Skill: Final Attack Lv. 20 |-51121007 | |Four-Point Assault |Active |Unleashes soul blades with a chance to blind enemies. The final hit will always be a Critical Hit. Inflicts Blind on all monsters, but its duration is cut in half on bosses. |-51121009 | |Radiant Cross |Active |Attacks with a cross of light formed by cutting the front in the shape of a cross. Reduce Enemy Accuracy with a Blind effect. Inflicts Blind on all monsters, but its duration is cut in half on bosses. |-51121006 | |Roiling Soul |Active |Focuses a short burst of attacks on a single enemy with significantly higher damage. |-51120000 | |Combat Mastery |Passive |Ignores a portion of a monster's defense while attacking. |-51120004 | |Power Stance |Passive |Concentrates to hold your ground when struck, resisting knock-back effects permanently. |-51121005 | |Call of Cygnus |Active |Increases all team members' stats by a percentage for a set duration. |} Hyper Skills |-51120043 | |Enduring Spirit - Persist |Passive |Increases Enduring Spirit's duration. |-51120044 | |Enduring Spirit - Steel Skin |Passive |Increases Enduring Spirit's DEF bonus. |-51120045 | |Enduring Spirit - Preparation |Passive |Increases Enduring Spirit's abnormal status and elemental resistances. |-51120056 | |Radiant Cross - Reinforce |Passive |Increases the damage of Radiant Cross. |-51120057 | |Radiant Cross - Spread |Passive |Creates a cross that attacks again after using Radiant Cross. Unaffected by attack reflection. Required Skill: Radiant Cross Lv. 30 |-51120058 | |Radiant Cross - Extra Strike |Passive |Increases the number of attacks for Radiant Cross. |-51120049 | |Four-Point Assault - Reinforce |Passive |Increases Four-Point Assault's damage. |-51120050 | |Four-Point Assault - Opportunity |Passive |Increases the Darkness chance for Four-Point Assault. |-51120051 | |Four-Point Assault - Extra Strike |Passive |Increases the number of attacks for Four-Point Assault. |-51121052 | |Charging Light |Active |Summons the mighty Knight of Light to carry out a deadly charge. |-51121053 | |Queen of Tomorrow |Active |Increases Empress's Blessing damage and maximum damage boosts. |-51121054 | |Sacred Cube |Active |Increases your strength with holy power. |} V Skills |-400004229 | |Soul Blade Boost |Passive |Boosts Soul Blade. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +7% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004230 | |Royal Guard Boost |Passive |Boosts Royal Guard's Counterattack. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004231 | |Soul Driver Boost |Passive |Boosts Soul Driver. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +5% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004232 | |Radiant Driver Boost |Passive |Boosts Radiant Driver. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +5% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004233 | |Trinity Attack Boost |Passive |Boosts Trinity Attack. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +3% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004234 | |Four-Point Assault Boost |Passive |Boosts Four-Point Assault. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004235 | |Radiant Cross Boost |Passive |Boosts Radiant Cross. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004236 | |Charging Light Boost |Passive |Boosts Charging Light. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004474 | |Final Attack Boost |Passive |Boosts Final Attack. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +4% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400011011 | |Shield of Light |Active |Become the shield that protects party members from enemy attacks. |-400011032 | |Sword of Light |Active |Focuses the power of your Soul Shield into the form of the legendary Sword of Light to strike down your foes. Attacking an enemy during cooldown, Sword of Light is also produced and inflicts damage. |-400011083 | |Radiant Soul |Active |Draw on your soul power and imbue your sword with a radiant light. You can use Radiant Soul Slash with the attack key while equipping Radiant Soul. |} Category:Mihile Skills